Nashville Changes
by CrazzzyBabbby
Summary: Nashville tigers high school get three new students, Jas, Ed, and Jake. How will this affect the hometown students? Diff. couples. Suck at summaries so just read on………..
1. Chapter 1

**Erica- Jacob**

**Kaylyn- jasper**

**Alice- Edward**

**Emmett- cori**

**Rosalie- cody**

**Carlise- esme**

**Bella- paul**

**Sam- Emily**

**Quil……claire**

**Embry……..madi**

**Seth……..nessa**

**Jared……..kim**

**Nashville tigers(high school) gets three new students, Jas, Ed ,and Jake. How will this effect the hometown students? Diff. couples. Suck at summarys so just read on……….. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was practicing football with my sister Kaylyn when a really fancy car pulled into the drive next door. Three guys stepped out and one really stood out. He was about six one with short brown hair. He was in a brown shirt and some shorts. There was a blonde one in skater jeans and a red shirt with a weird design. I couldn't see the other one because he went inside and slammed the door.**

**That's when Kaylyn came over and said "I so call the blond one."**

"**Good cause I call the brown headed one."**

**Both girls started laughing and walked over to them. **

'**I'm Erica and that's Kaylyn. We are your neighbors."**

"**I'm Jacob and that's jasper. Our other brother is Edward but he's in a bad mood so you don't want to meet him now." **

"**So how old are you guys?"**

"**We are all seventeen."**

"**Oh we are too. Are you going to the Nashville Tigers High School?" asked Erica.**

"**Yeah we will." said Jasper in his southern drawl.**

"**Okay well we have to get back to practicing so we'll see you guys tomorrow. And hopefully your brother is in a better mood."**

"**Yeah you too." they chorused.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was a Monday. Erica and I walked briskly to the school hallway to meet their friends. I was wearing some skinny jeans and a 3 days grace shirt. With my blonde red highlighted straight hair. Erica wore regular jeans with a pink polka-dotted shirt with a big beaded necklace and some hoop earrings. We walked up to our friends, Alice, Bella, Jared, and Sam

"Hey girls!" they all said at the time.

"Hey! I swear ya'll practice that!" retorted Erica.

"Hahaha" they all laughed! i saw Jasper and Jacob over by the fountian.

"Hey guys I'll talk to you later." they murmerded thier agreements.

"Jasper, what is your schedule?" I asked.

He gave me his school schedule and I looked at mine and his back and forth almost 5 times and yelled "WE HAVE ALMOST EVERY CLASS TOGETHER!"

"Really? How did that happen?" said Jasper

"Well it's probably because we have football together." I said

"You play football?" Jasper said questionably

"Yeah, I'm wide receiver and Erica is quarterback!"

"I'm wide receiver and Jake is quarterback too! Isn't that weird!"

Both friends nodded and then you heard the first period bell ring. It sounded like a big fire truck coming your ear.


	4. Chapter 4

I was on my way to lunch when I heard my name from behind me. I turned around and saw… Seth.

"Hey! What's up, Seth?"

"Oh nothing but I did invite Jacob to sit with us a lunch today. But he said no because he and his brothers got sucked into the vortex of doom." replied Seth. The vortex of doom is when jocks get basically sucked into Lauren and Natalie's cheerleading trap. They get all the good guys and use them for what money do they have and then dump them.

"Oh great, just great. I should have known they would claim them before lunch. That is pathetic."

"Oh you're just mad because you like Jacob and you know Lauren will get her claws around him. Then you'll be stuck with Matt still. Also everyone knows you don't like him but him. He's just so oblivious."

No one knew the real story with Matt. It's that he used to beat me a little. He quit but it could start again and I don't want it to. I would pass the bruises off as football stuff but I knew Kaylyn knew differently. She was- no, that's not my story to tell. If she wants someone to know besides me then she will tell it.

By now we were in the lunch room getting our food, I just got an apple. Kaylyn sent me a text. That's when I saw the date. Its been a year since the…accident. I ran to the bathroom and took Kaylyn in my arms to keep her from crying.

"Can you take me home?" asked Kaylyn.

"Oh course sweetie." I replied and hurried us out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Erica's Point Of View**_

When I got home with Kaylyn we went to her bedroom. She stopped crying for a little bit and then she was just whimpering. When mom called us for dinner, she didn't make a move to leave, so I went to get her dinner. I walked back upstairs and I opened the door to see that she had cried herself to sleep. I didn't want to wake her up, so I started to step out slowly and gently closed the door behind me. She called out to me to tell me not to leave. I peeped my head through the door to see her sitting up on the bed.

"Come and lay with me." said Kaylyn

"Ok." I answered

"Just let me put on some different clothes." said Kaylyn

She put on a regular t-shirt with some plaid shorts. I had on some blue jean shorts and a shirt with some kind of design. About an hour later we were both found asleep in Kaylyn's bed by our mom.

She opened the door, saw us asleep, and stepped back out. About that time my phone rang and woke both of us up.

"Hello?" I answered in a groggy voice.


	6. Chapter 6

_**EricaPOV**_

"Hey." said Jared. "I just wanted to check on you and Kaylyn. I saw y'all leaving school during lunch today."

"Oh we're fine just had a little situation to deal with." I replied as I looked at Kaylyn. She had a questioning look on her face. I mouthed that I would tell her later.

"Okay I'll let you go back to sleep." Jared sighed.

"Alright bye" I replied.

_**KaylynPOV**_

When I woke up the next morning, I saw that Erica was still asleep. I crept downstairs so I wouldn't wake her up. No one else was up, so it must be really early. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:25. _I might as well stay up cause we get up at 5:45 _I thought to myself as I started the coffee maker. While it was finishing, I went to get dressed. I opened my door to see Erica on the phone texting. That reminded me that someone called but she fell asleep before she could tell me who it was.

"Who was on the phone earlier this morning? I was going to ask you then but you fell asleep." I questioned her.

"It was Jared wanting to know if we were alright." retorted Erica.

"Okay, just wondering. We need to get ready for school. I made us some coffee downstairs if you want some."

"Oh, thanks." Erica said.

_**JasperPOV (first day of school)**_

I saw Kaylyn and Erica walk over to their friends. There was a pixie one, a brunette, a tall man-boy, and burly man. Kaylyn saw me over here and I guess told them bye because she and Erica came over here.

"Hey Jasper" said Kaylyn.

"Hey darlin." I said back. I think she blushed. She asked me for my schedule and I gave it to her. I was looking around when I heard her yell "we have almost every class together."

"Really? I wonder how."

"It could be because we have football together." She pondered. She plays football?

I voiced my thoughts. She replied with that she was wide receiver and her sister was quarterback. There was a girl's football team, who practice at the same time we do? I hope so cause I have to be the wide receiver. I have to. They can't be on the football team; it's a man's sport. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to die. Kaylyn seemed the type to beat someone.

_**JacobPOV**_

Erica asked me for my schedule. We only had homeroom and football together. I looked at jasper and saw that Kaylyn must have football to because he had this look on his face. I bet I had the same one. I have to beat them and get that position, but I didn't say anything. I knew Erica can be scary I can see it on her face that she knew what I was thinking. Jasper and I left for first period since it was the one class we had together and the one he didn't have with Kaylyn.

_**StillJacobPOV**_

Right before lunch a girl named Lauren asked me, jasper, and Edward if we wanted to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I accepted for all of us because we always sit together.

_**JasperPOV**_

I went to sit with Jacob and the cheerleaders when I Erica hurried past me muttering somewhat worriedly about Kaylyn and a bathroom. I don't think she knew she was doing it. I finally got to the table and looked out the window to see Erica and Kaylyn running to their car I think. It looked like Kaylyn was crying. I wonder what happened.


End file.
